My Proposal
by IsTheFireCatching
Summary: Ever wondered what the proposal was like in CF? I know I have :D This is just something I thought of, to fill in the blank if you will... Katniss/Peeta Fluff! What were the words that lulled Panem into temporary peace? Did Peeta pour his heart out, and how so? Did he tell the truth? Did he read the script or speak from his heart? Read to find out ;)


**Hi Guys!**

**Ever wondered what the proposal was like in Catching fire?  
I have, and I am so annoyed that in the film you don't hear anything...  
I always thought it would be really romantic, and it would be Peeta pouring is heart out to Katniss. I thought it would be great fun to write, so here we are!  
I hope you enjoy it!**

**My Beta -HungerGamesLoverr- you are the best! Thank you for sticking with me!  
You should really go and check her profile out, her fan fiction is incredible!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

***Peeta's POV***

Everyone is in the District 12 courters, making sure we all know the plan. Of course we know the plan, I have to ask Katniss - the girl of my dreams - to marry me. Maybe I would be okay with doing this on live television, if we were actually an item. But we're not, and I don't think we'll ever be.

Haymitch even gave me a script to go off tonight. I have been in love with this girl for over 11 years, I think I'd know what to say.

The worst part is, she has to say yes. Katniss is the type of girl that would never get married unless it meant protecting those around her.

She saw her mother's heartbreak when her father died, and doesn't want to relive it. I understand that, but I don't think she realizes how much it hurts me. I get little snippets of what life would be like with her by my side, then she leaves and I watch as she and Gale resume to their previous status. Whatever that is. I don't think I want to know, as the answer would probably tip me right over the edge.

I am dressed in a black suite and a plain white shirt. My tie is a silvery gray, and I wonder why Portia picked such a colour. That is until I see Katniss:

She is dressed in a bright blue ball gown. It reaches about her ankles, then peeping out the bottom is a pair of silver shoes. Silver and Blue, together?

_Oh._

Just like that, I get it; blue is my eye colour, silver is hers. They mix together to create this illusion of purity and innocence. Her hair is in ringlets that cascade down her back, while her makeup is to a minimum.

My voice catches in my throat, seeing how breathtaking she looks tonight. She doesn't seem to notice me, as she is in a deep conversation with Haymitch. It couldn't be a pretty subject; as she frowns slightly, but it is quickly replaced with a shy smile.

Effie pipes up at exactly 6:55, saying we must get down to the stage. I sigh to myself, just wanting to get this night over with. This was meant to be one of the best days of my life, I have dreamt about it. How I would propose. She would say yes, and run in to my arms. No cameras, just us.

Snapping me back in reality, I feel someone entwine their fingers with mine. Katniss. I look down at her, and she smiles slightly. As there is most likely microphones hidden within in the elevator, she mouths "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." I mouth back, squeezing her hand, reassuring her it will be okay.

Just like that, we are at the lower floor where the interviews take place. We are pushed forward to the wing of the stage, ready for Ceaser Flickerman to call us forward for our interview, which I'm sure has mixed reactions throughout Panem.

"Now, please welcome to the stage. The victors of the 74th annual Hunger Games; Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, the star crossed lovers from District 12!" His voice booms over the crowd and we are pushed forward slightly by two peacekeepers.

We both walk forward, hand in hand, smiles on our faces. When we reach Ceaser, we both give friendly handshakes, and sit down on the large, lipstick red love seat. Why is it every time we have an interview, we are always put on this love seat?  
But hey, I'm not complaining. I'm making the most of the time we spend under the watchful eye of the Capitol.

After some idle chit chat, about everything and anything, the question finally arises.

"So, what does the future look like for our lovers from District 12?" Ceaser jokes, winking at me slightly. The things these people imply.

Katniss shrugs her shoulders, and just laughs along with the audience. While I brace myself for what is to come.

"Thank you Ceaser, I have been waiting for that question to arise." I say as I shift so that I am facing Katniss, still sat on the love seat. Our knees are nearly touching, and I hold both her hands in mine and gaze into her eyes.

"And why is that Peeta?" He asks, raising his eyebrow at the audience, causing them to burst into fits of uncontrollable laughter.

"Because, Well..." I stutter. Then I find my voice again, and begin to talk.

"Katniss, I have loved you my entire life. Every day is like a dream to me. I can't believe that we both made it out of the arena, and even better, that I was able to go home with you by my side.

I love the way we were able to find each other. It's like we were worlds apart, despite the fact I saw you every day.

I was crazy in love with you, from the moment I saw you. My family would laugh and joke, wishing me luck. But look at me now, I finally got the courage to tell you. Right here on this stage.

My feelings for you will never fade, they burn so brightly like a raging fire. I love the way I can be myself around you, and I don't have to worry about what people will think of me. I am a better person around you Kat, you make me the person that I want to be.

I am never going to leave you, and I will love you for eternity. I will stay with you, always.

You mean so much to me, that I never want to lose you. The words, I love you seem so inadequate to express how I feel about you." At this point, I let go of her hands, and get down on one knee. I pull out the ring that was given to me just moments before, and continue...

"What I am trying to say here, is Katniss Everdeen, will you marry me?" I speak, looking into her eyes the entire time, trying to block out the hysterical sobs from the audience.

I vaguely hear a voice, telling the audience to 'pipe down'. When the audience is quite enough, Katniss peaks loud and clear; smiling from ear to ear.

"Yes!"

"Yes!" She shouts again, pulling me off the floor and starts kissing me. It is a loving kiss, filled with emotion and the taste of her salty tears.

I find her left hand, and slip the ring onto her ring finger. We both smile and we spend the rest of the interview kissing each other.

Ceaser knows better by now then to try and stop us, so he just sits back and takes in what just happened. The audience is going crazy, making it really hard to hear.

It's not until the President Snow walk out that they fall silent. At the sight of him, we pull apart. Katniss is blushing slightly, and I place my forehead against her temple.

"I think a congratulations is in order!" He bellows out over the stage. I'm not sure if he is speaking to us or to the crowd of people.

He almost struts down the stage to where we are standing, and pats me on the back.

_Um, okay?_

Nothing he says actually sinks in. I'm too busy trying to process the evenings' events. The only thing that sticks out is when he says:

"And we have only the best for the wedding!" He just rambles on, with the effect of the audiences' 'oooohhhss' and 'ahhhsss' in certain places.

That means, a wedding. In the Capitol.

We both thank him for his generosity, and head outside to the train station. Cameras are flashing everywhere, craning to get a look at the newly engaged victors.

Once we are finally in the safety of the train, that will be carrying us the short ride to President Snows mansion for the honorary dinner.

"Was everything you said true?" Katniss whispers, behind closed doors.

"Yeah.." I breathe out, not really knowing how she would react to my confession.

She gives me a sad smile, and pulls me into a tight embrace. "How do you only see the best in people.." She whispers into my ear.

"I don't see the best in you. I just see you." I whisper back, just as we reach the mansion.

"Shall we?" I say, offering her my arm as the door opens.

"Yes, we shall" She replies smiling, and something within me, tells me it isn't for the cameras.

**A/N: Hi!  
This is kind of how I imagined the proposal to go in the book. Peeta is such a sweet character, I think Suzanne could have done wonders with this chapter.**

**I hope you liked it! It was really good fun to write!  
Maybe you could check out my other stories?**

**I have also written the wedding, if your interested?  
As there wasn't an actual wedding in the book, I just made it how I wanted it...  
Why not check it out? :D**

**I love you all, you're amazing and thank you for reading this!  
~Amy xoxo**


End file.
